The Blood
by Kasha
Summary: Bulma and her cousins, Chi-chi, Kasha, Giulia, and Kikyo are on a skip/school that goes EVERYWHERE. They happen to land on Vegeta-sei and run into Vegeta and his gaurds/friends.
1. Default Chapter

Song of the Day

**Song of the Day!**

** **

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ, blah blah blah. Giulia owns herself and Kikyo. And I own everyone but like I said the Dragonball Z characters.

They were entering Vegeta-sei's "lovely" atmosphere. Their ship/school The Blood would be landing in some death pit where they put (trough) their dead that had not disintegrated in a battle. The Blood was a very strong ship that could take any ki blast and turn it into fuel. This ship was a blood red color (and it isn't paint people) with black tinted windows so no one could see in.

In side were kids in the age groups from sixteen to nineteen. The uniforms for the girls was a Blood red skirt (sometimes shorts or pants) that was very Very VERY short (theseare not colored with dye peoples). Along with that they wore a black button up shirt with a blood red (same as the skirts) scarf (think Japanese school uniform) The Boys had the same but theirs were shorts or pants (minus the scarf). The girls in this story from The Blood were. 

Kasha, who is sixteen. She is half Kataro-kataro and a quarter Chikyuu, no ones knows what else she could be. Her hair was black with red stripes (like a tigers), her tail the same. Her eyes were black with a spider web-like design in blood red. She is cousin to Giulia, Bulma, Kikyo, and Chi-chi.

Giulia is at age eighteen. She has black hair, eyes, and tail. She is cousin to Kasha, Bulma and Chi-chi. She is twin to Kikyo but she is the younger of the two. 

Kikyo looks pretty much like Giulia put the tip her tail was orange, dead give away. But once you saw one of them you could tell the difference between them. She cousian to (guess who) Kasha, Bulma, and Chi-chi. (And another guess what) She is the older sister of her twin Giulia. 

Bulma looks like she always does but with a blue tail. She is cousin to all the girls aboveand Chi-chi.

Chi-chi is the same but with a black tail. She is cousian to all the girls above. 


	2. Arrival

Arrival

Arrival

Disclaimer: I Do Not own DBZ. I give credit to SicilianChild for Giulia and Kikyo. Miss T., Kasha, Cairn, and Cale are mine!

Do not sue me! Marshmallows taste so good (and I'm not talking about those little, or big, fluffy things)!

"Are we there yet?" questioned Kasha. "I hope so, I hate sitting in these chairs!" yelled Bulma. I want to know who made them metal!" yelled Giulia above the noise. "How much longer till we land?" Asked Chi-chi. "Around four minutes," answered Kikyo.

"Well once we land we have to change into our sparring gear because this planet's people are said to be among the strongest races if not the strongest," Kasha told them. "Oh my Kami, Kasha said something smart for a change," Kikyo stated sarcastically. Chi-chi and Bulma couldn't help but laugh, and Giulia was on the verge of tears. 

"How much longer?" questioned Kasha. Bulma looked at her watch to tell her. " Kami DAMN IT! Three more minutes..err, I fell like I can kill someone with the power level of Kasha and Giulia combined!" yelled Bulma. "That would be the day," laughed Kikyo. "Or I can just kill Kikyo." Bulma said in the evilest voice she could muster. 

"I heard Vegeta-sei has a really high gravity pull," explained Giulia, " but nothing we can't handle." " Hai, it's not like the gravity room at 100mg ya know." Said the all-sure-of-herself Kasha.

They started to enter Vegeta-sei's atmosphere " I. Can't. Wait. To. Land.," said Bulma in a chopped-up sentence. "I. Hope. We. Smash. Some. Of. The. Dead. Bodies. When. We. ***Boom***Land!" also in a chopped up sentence. ***Hissing Sounds***"Finally we landed!" said Kasha unbuckling her seatbelt and jumping out of her seat.

She then ran to the window to look outside with her cousins. "Sweet!" exclaimed Giulia. "If these saiyans are so strong why aren't they on this ship?" Bulma questioned Chi-chi. "Because this ship is for the strong and the smart," explained Chi-chi, " not just strong."" Hai, and they most likely would not want to go to school every day when they could be training." Giulia said cutting into the conversation. 

"So tell me why again, that Kasha's here?" mocked questioned Kikyo. " Because I'm stronger and most likely smarter then you!" Kasha yelled.

" Is that so. Tell me Kasha, what galaxy are you from?" yelled back Kikyo getting in Kasha's face. " I'm going to rip your head off!" shouted Kasha. 

" Stop!" yelled Bulma before Kasha could hit Kikyo. " Hai, save it for the saiyans," said the all-sure-of-her-self Chi-chi.

" Hai." Both girls chimed. "We better get changed," said Bulma going to her dresser for her outfit. " Well be better hurry," Giulia said turning from the window, " there's people coming this way, their only dots now, but I'm sure they're coming this way." They all, but Bulma, dashed out of the room they where in to get changed.

Authors Notes: Please Review, I love reviews. They make me happy! When I'm happy I write. When I'm mad I always think of deleting my work. And Marshmellows are dead people parts.* Evil Laugh* 


	3. The New King

The New King

**The New King.**

** **

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Everything I said before. **_MARSHMELLOWS!_**

** **

**Bold print** = thoughts

Snickering **Hmm, these children are well trained, like dogs** King Vegeta thought still laughing. 

"What's so funny?" came a voice from the crowd. Still smirking **and brave too.** "All of you **weaklings** that wish to fight me stand!" King Vegeta's voice boomed.

Kasha, Chi-chi, and Bulma stood up along with many other boys. "So the weaklings, well the weakest don't want to fight." King Vegeta yelled starting to form a ki ball in his hand, "the weakest ones will die!" He yelled as he through his ki ball.

Every one, unknown to King Vegeta had a ki shield to protect them from the harmful ki blast. 

"What a baka," Giulia said while rolling her eyes and standing. " I agree." Kikyo said standing up.By now some saiyans had began to gather around looking onto a pit their king was in for a free show.

Some of the kids flew to the frunt of the crowd with their ki shields ready to protect their schoolmates. King Vegeta sent one of his special attacks hurting and killing many boys. Giulia, Chi-chi, Kasha, Kikyo, and Bulma were still standing.

"Yeah, like a group of there girls are going to hurt me!" King Vegeta laughed. The saiyans were watching with delight, why because their King was so strong. (Kasha Rolls Eyes "Corny I know but hey what am I to do?)

Kikyo hit her strait on. " Loser don't you every say that again." Kikyo yelled at him. "He'll never do it again," Said a boy with flaming black hair. There were three other boys with him.

Vegeta shot a ki blast through his 'fathers' heart. Vegeta turned to look at all of the saiyans bowing to their new king.

"Our new King Vegeta, I will get rid of this vessel for you, and if I don't you may kill me, the strongest other ten you and your three guards." One of the saiyans said knelling down to his new king. "Fine," was Vegeta's only remark on the subject.

The saiyan stood and formed a ki blast in his hand to through at the ship. "He's throughing his life away, no can wreck our ship, that I made." Bulma said with a smirk. "We'll see girl," the saiyan said while throughing the ki ball at the ship.

The ki ball hit only to be absorbed by the ship. "Throughing his life away," Bulma repeated shaking her head. 

"I forgot to thank the King for keeping my seat warm," Vegeta smirked. He felt eyes on his back. "What are you looking at?" Vegeta questioned.

Authors Notes 

Please Review. I got this up for all those people that reviewed. Thanks, you made me so happy.


	4. Introductions

Introductions

Introductions 

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ do not sue me. Giulia owns herself and Kikyo. I own everyone else like me, Cale, Cairn, that's all I can think of.

Last Time: What are you looking at? – Vegeta

"What do you think I'm looking at King Vegeta?" Giulia said mock bowing while letting ,King, slowly roll off her tongue. 

" You should show more respect for your superiors!" Kakarotto yelled at Giulia. " As should you," Giulia said calmly turning around quickly.

They left leaving them stand there. The rest of the school was already inside. Vegeta couldn't help but stare at the blue haired girl. (Their skirts are really, Really, REALLY, REALLY, _short_.)

Nappa came back over to King Vegeta. "King Vegeta before you kill me will you tell me why you killed your father?" questioned Nappa. "No," Vegeta answered Vegeta, "weakling." 

"What did she mean by that?" Kakarotto questioned. " I heard a few, manly five student were royalty." Cairn said. Cale noted that Kakarotto still looked stumped. " Meaning them Kakarotto." Cale informed him. "Oh," was the only reply they got from Kakarotto.

Two days later

Everyone in the ship got permission to walk ( fly, run, hehe, jump) around Vegeta-sei.

They were walking around in their school uniforms. Kelly had come with them. Kelly was a human from (you guessed it) 

Ohto (not! Hehe! Kasha falls out of seat Ohto= my turtles name Really it's my turtle's name. Weird! Hehe!). 

They walked past a few boys that just stared at them. " What!" Giulia yelled at them. Most looked away or frowned.

"Bakas," Kikyo hummed. 

**Revenge**, the boy was very angry. (Mad= crazy, that's me. Hehe! Anime sweet drop). Kelly was the closest to him. He ran past Kelly and pulled her skirt up. Chi-chi was standing next to Kelly and broke his neck just using her hand. He could not move from the neck down.

Kasha went over and kicked the guy in the side. "He won't fell that Kasha, he can't fell any thing from the neck down." Giulia told her while Bulma asked Kelly what happened. Kelly was looking at the saiyan. " Baka!" Kelly shouted at him.

" So if I kicked him in the head he would feel it?" Kasha questioned. "Yeah, he would-" Giulia was cut short by a ripping noise. They watched as the mans head went flying through the air. Kelly fainted. 

Authors Notes: Thank you for reviewing, I need more reviews, and marshmallows! 


End file.
